Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and the use thereof for the treatment of fluids, such as liquids or gases. The device includes a flow-through housing with a cover, an inlet, a reactor chamber with inner walls and an outlet, and with UV LED radiation sources directed into the reactor chamber, and also with a power supply therefor.
WO 2014 171 886 1 discloses a fluid purifying system that is based on radiation sources comprising UV LEDs, which however are arranged around a pipe, which entails the disadvantage that fluid flowing through the pipe can only flow once past each radiation source, even if the flow is made to be turbulent, so that a large number of radiation sources have to be arranged one behind the other and distributed on many sides around the circumference of the pipe to achieve a sufficiently great purifying effect.